


Случайность

by Lensky_26



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensky_26/pseuds/Lensky_26
Summary: Питер избегает Мистера Старка уже неделю. Но железному человеку всё же удаётся затащить Паркера в башню. Где паучок, совершенно случайно, выпивает "сыворотку правды"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Случайность

Питер избегал Старка уже неделю. То у него дела в школе, то город надо неотложно спасать, то помочь тёте, то домашку сделать, то ... много чего ещё, лишь бы Старка не видеть. Но сегодня, гению, миллиардеру, плейбою, филантропу, всё же удалось заставить прийти Паркера в башню. Нервно дёргая рукава кофты, парень сидел и дожидался Тони. Услышав шаги, Питер соскочил со стула и встал лицом ко входу.

Паучок увидел совсем не того, кого ожидал увидеть, и это заставило его выдохнуть.

— Привет — поздоровалась Наташа, которая и оказалась тем, кого не ожидал увидеть парень.

— Здравствуйте, я Питер, Питер Паркер, — начал тараторить паучок, — Человек-паук. А Вы Чёрная Вдова! Я Вас видел. Вы такая крутая и красивая. То есть, Вы так хорошо дерётесь!

— Спасибо, Питер, — улыбнулась Нат, — ты тоже был хорош на поле боя.

— Вы видели меня? Вот это да! Не думал, что меня запомнят и потом вспомнят. Я очень рад, что познакомился с Вами!

— Я тоже. Ты кого-то ждёшь? — поинтересовалась девушка, подходя к холодильнику.

— Мистер Старк попросил меня сегодня прийти, но пока что его нет. — Питер снова начал теребить рукава.

— Ты какой-то бледный. Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да, всё в порядке! — неожиданно резко произнёс Паркер.

— Поверю на слово, — подозрительно прищурившись, ответила Нат и протянула парню бутылку с водой. — Будешь?

— Спасибо, — принимая бутылку из рук, сказал Паучок.

Открыв бутылку, Питер сделал несколько глотков и почувствовал, как приятно течёт прохладная жидкость по горлу. В этот момент на кухню зашёл Брюс, нервно оглядываясь и выискивая что-то глазами.

— Ты что-то ищешь? - поинтересовалась Чёрная Вдова, облокотившись о стол.

— Да. Бутылку воды, она должна быть где-то здесь. Баки по ошибке взял не ту бутылку, а экспериментальную.

— А поподробнее можно? - напряглась Наташа.

— Мы с Тони делали "сыворотку правды", налив пару капель в бутылку воды. Это должен был выпить Кэп, но Баки перепутал бутылки и взял другую, а с сывороткой принёс сюда.

— Как она выглядела?

— На ней была зелёная этикетка.

Питер, не привлекавший всё это время внимания, поперхнулся, ведь бутылка с зелёной этикеткой была у него.

— Сколько будет действовать "сыворотка правды"? — спросил Паркер, чувствуя панику.

— Смотря сколько ты выпил, — посмотрев на жидкость в пластике, Брюс почесал голову и на выдохе сказал, — часов 12.

Глаза Питера округлились, схватив свои вещи, а именно портфель со стула, он побежал из здания прочь.

"Лишь бы не встретить Мистера Старка, лишь бы не встретить", - постоянно крутилось в голове парня. Фортуна, видимо, была не на его стороне, поэтому Паркер, завернувший только что за угол, врезался в человека. И, естественно, этот человек был никто иной, как Железный Человек.

Питер уже готов был встретиться с полом, но этого не случилось. Руки Тони схватили Паучка за плечи, чему сам парень не очень был рад. Он уж лучше бы с полом встретился.

— Питер, ты же в курсе, что нельзя бегать в здании? — Паучок лишь стыдливо опустил голову и старался не смотреть в глаза Старку.

— Нам нужно с тобой поговорить. Пошли. — Парень начал отпираться, пытаться уйти, но Старк крепко держал Питера за плечи и вёл в одну из комнат. 

"Мне надо срочно домой!" - повторял одну и ту же фразу Паркер. "Поговорим и пойдёшь", - отвечал Старк. Зайдя в ту же комнату, где и находился прежде Питер, но уже без Халка и Чёрной Вдовы, Железный Человек сел за стол, кивком приглашая школьника сесть рядом с собой. Паркер же, проигнорировав это жест, сел как можно дальше. Сейчас он думал о том, как бы не спалиться и избежать прямых ответов.

— Питер, слушай меня внимательно. В последнее время ты меня избегаешь, не отвечаешь на звонки, игнорируешь Хэппи, что я должен думать? Если ты... - Дальше Паучок был не в состоянии слушать. 

Ему нравился голос Мистера Старка. Он завораживал, как и сам Энтони. У парня шли мурашки от тембра голоса, от прикосновений Тони. Даже сейчас, сидя на стуле, он всё ещё чувствует тепло рук Железного Человека на плечах, и от этого у него бегут мурашки.

— Питер! Ты меня слушаешь вообще? — Энтони слишком резко появился перед Паучком, и тот отклонился назад, пытаясь не смотреть в глаза. – Что с тобой происходит?

Закусив губу и опустив глаза в пол, парень решил поиграть в партизана. Тони не отличался терпением, поэтому взяв лицо парня в руки и посмотрел ему в глаза, которые тот в свою очередь, старательно отводил.

— Я ещё раз спрошу. Питер, что случилось?

Собравшись с силами, Паучок смог посмотреть в глаза. Если говорить, то самому и от души, а не при помощи сыворотки.

— Я...не могу Вам сказать... — Паркер хочет снова отвести взгляд, но Энтони не даёт ему это сделать.

— Отвечай, — с напором произносит Железный Человек.

— Вы мне нравитесь, Мистер Старк, - произнёс парень и зажмурился, не зная чего ожидать.

— Пит, ты тоже очень хороший парень и нравишься мне. – Чуть опешил Старк.

— Не в том смысле... Я вас...люблю, – с опаской произнёс Паучок, чувствуя как краснеют щёки и как быстро стучит сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Малыш, ты же понимаешь. Что мы два парня, и как бы...

— Разве любовь определяется полом? — перебивает его Питер.

— Нет, конечно нет! Хорошо, а возраст...тебя не смущает, что...

— Что вы меня старше на 30 лет? Нет, Мистер Старк, не смущает, — снова перебивает Паркер.

— Но ты ещё молод, найдешь себе какую-нибудь красивую девчонку.

— Я говорил себе то же самое, но... Вы снитесь мне, и я постоянно думаю о Вас. Это не первый раз...А также, в моих фантазиях.... — Краска снова начала появляться на лице Питера.

— Маленький извращенец, — перебивает его Энтони и обнимает, прижимая к себе.

— А ты, Тони, большой извращенец-педофил, — усмехается Клинт, который только что зашёл — надо научиться закрывать двери.

— Ты не мог бы не портить момент. Дверь там, – указывая пальцем на выход и хмуря брови произносит Старк.

— Пит, тебе просил передать Брюс, что та бутылка была без сыворотки. Это была случайность. Он перепутал. Удачи вам. — Подмигнув, Клинт скрылся за дверью.

— Сыворотка? — недоумевая, спрашивает Старк.

— Да. Когда я Вас ждал, то ужасно нервничал. Чёрная Вдова предложила мне воды. А потом Брюс... - Договорить Питеру не дали чужие губы. — Мистер Старк... — Вырывается у Паучка.

— Просто Тони.


End file.
